Southern Beauty and Eternal Protection
by edwardsouthernbella
Summary: Life is amazing for Bella and Edward Cullen. Beach trips. Domestic bliss. Six years of passionate love. Yet someone wants revenge and now they face danger together again. How will he be able to keep her safe this time? This is the sequel to Southern Charms and Chicago Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Beach Beauty**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey you all. I was hesitant about this sequel, but I'm more than happy to have y'all here. My readers are the best. Here is a big thank you to my prereader, The DVS1, as well as to Kitty Masen. You are the best beta, sweetie. I appreciate everything you for me and the fics,**

**Before we get into the story, I'm letting you all know that there will be graphic sex in this fic. If this offends you, please click on the 'X' in the corner now. Thank you.**

**BPOV**

It was not just any other hot July day in South Carolina. Six years ago, Edward Cullen became my body guard and the love of my life. When Mama tried to shoot me, he rescued me and saved my life. We fell hopelessly in love with each other even though we were from two vastly different worlds. Marriage suited us very well, and our daughter, Scarlett, was a doll. He always said that he had two perfect southern girls.

"Mama…can we go see Mr. Ivan next week? I want blue ice cream."

I peeked in the rear view mirror at my little Sweet Pea.

"Perhaps we can go to Hooligan's one night when Daddy gets home. It won't take much persuasion on our part. But I know you're happy about spending the weekend with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yes Ma'am," she responded. "Can you and Daddy take me to the beach?"

"We'll be gone for a week-very soon. In fact, it'll be before Kindergarten starts," I told her as I pulled into the driveway. "Look who's coming to see you!"

Daddy and his second wife, Jane, came walking down the front porch steps. They were very happy together, far more than he ever was with Mama. Their granddaughter was the apple of their eyes. I took her pink monogrammed travel case out of the trunk as she ran over to them.

"Goodness Miss Scarlett," Daddy said, "You're growing right out of your head. I can't believe how tall you are."

"She gets that from Edward. I know I was never that tall at that age."

Jane greeted me with a hug and we walked into the house. The one I grew up in was torn down after Mama was killed. The new house was rebuilt just in time for the backyard wedding. I was just far enough along in my pregnancy so that my dress was flattering. There was also a place set up in the back near the pool for Scarlett to play. Unlike me, she was fearless when it came to water. Edward had begun to try and teach her how to swim. I, on the other hand, preferred to stay near the shallow end unless he was holding me in the water.

Before I left, I went up to her bedroom that Daddy and Jane set up years ago. She was already getting her ballet slippers on and her tulle skirt. It was no surprise that our daughter loved to dance. The other day, Scarlett told us that she wanted to be a ballerina. Both of us could see that in her future.

"Mama, I love you," she told me as I sat on the daybed. "Please don't miss me too much."

"Oh, Sweet Pea, you've got my sassy streak pat down," I said to her as she came over to hug me. "Now I want you to mind your grandparents. You know how to behave, don't you?"

"Yes Ma'am because bad manners are worse than having no money at all."

"That's my girl! And I love you too."

I kissed the top of her head before I walked downstairs. Daddy was waiting for me with a smile.

"You know what happened six years ago?" I asked him.

"Of course I do, Bella. That young fellow from Chicago came down here and swept my daughter off her feet. Life hasn't been the same since."

I let out a sigh. "Edward was and still is everything to me. I love him now more than ever."

"Trust me, I know, but it's time for you to hit the road. Is he coming home first or do you have to pick him up at Carolina Shadows?"

My phone buzzed and I looked down briefly.

_I'll be home in ten minutes. I love you._

"Pardon me, Daddy, but he's on his way home now. If you or Jane need anything, please call us," I told him as he gave me a hug.

"We'll be fine. Y'all get on down to the beach and have fun."

He waved goodbye to me as I pulled out from the gavel driveway. As much as I loved being a mom, I was in deep need of a few days alone with my man. God, all I could think about was Edward, he'd owned me since the day we met. I could barely concentrate on the interstate as I floored it home. After parking my Cabriolet, I dashed to the door, but I heard the familiar sound of his Volvo just as I slid the key in the lock. Edward came walking towards me, briefcase in hand, and he took me in his arms after setting it down. He was torturing me with _that_ smile. We could both feel the intense heat, but this wasn't all due to the weather.

"I think it's about time I took my Beauty back to the beach. Do you have very much left for me to pack in the trunk?"

I gave him _that _smile. He was speechless as I dragged my tongue over my bottom lip. My eyes were half closed, as if I was expecting a kiss. His face moved closer to mine.

"You've got me wound up already, Bella. If we weren't in such a hurry to get to the beach, I'd take you next to the front door." After he said this, he captured my lips in a searing kiss, and I could feel all of the desire he had for me. We were getting lost in each other, our needs becoming more present with every sweep of our tongues. Our foreheads were touching after he pulled back.

"I'm not going to ask you to take me against the door right now, but I expect you to have no mercy with me later on," I told him with a wink.

"No mercy, huh? I think I can handle that if you can," he replied as I opened the door.

"After six years, you should be fairly versed in how much I can give and take."

He was following me as I walked into the bedroom to grab the Lilly Pulitzer bag I placed next to the bed. Mentally, I counted backwards from five, turned around, and surrendered to a passionate kiss. His mouth moved over mine as I let my tongue move over his…how could he ever resist me? Minutes later, after I properly disheveled him, I sat with my legs crossed on the bed as I reapplied my gloss.

"Mmmmm, Happy Anniversary, my Beloved," I said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, my Bella. What were you doing six years ago?" he asked as we started to leave the room.

"Falling for my body guard and placing my trust in him. I somehow knew he'd keep me safe from the fruitcake that wanted to murder me. Now you tell me what you were doing all those years ago?."

"Let's see," he began as I locked up the house. "I was brought to the hottest city southeast of Chicago. Then I met the woman that I was supposed to only protect. But I took one good look at her beautiful face, and my heart had other ideas."

"You knew it was inevitable that you would fall for me."

I settled into the passenger side of the Volvo as he turned on the engine. He placed his hand on the back of the seat, looked behind him, and pulled out on the road.

"Only a man that was mentally deranged would have been blind to your charms, Beauty."

We had grown very fond of our drives down to Charleston over the years. We naturally missed our little girl, but we spoke with her on the phone before she was tucked in for bed. Edward laughed when I told him about the conversation she and I had before I left.

"God, we've got a handful in Scarlett, but I knew she'd be exactly like you," he said as I searched for the Pearl Jam station on Pandora. "Paul asked me about her today. His wife also has a few extra things to send over for Sweet Pea."

"I need to call and thank Emily for that next week. Have you all gotten any more strange requests from clients?"

"Not since those emails on Monday," he began as we got closer to the city limits. "One person was asking if we knew how to handle situations involving pipe bombs. In cases such as that, we would call the police and get the client out of danger immediately. While I can shoot, I have no training in how to handle explosives."

"These people are idiots. What are they expecting from you all?"

"Most of the time, I ignore the requests or forward them to Aro. If there is a problem, he can take over and handle the difficult clients. My main responsibilities are training and daily operations," he said as I began running my fingers over his strong arm.

"I'm not trying to change the subject, but I can tell you've been lifting heavier weights."

He looked over at me with a grin.

"I increased the amount by ten pounds. You never miss a thing, do you?"

"When it comes to the man I passionately love, no detail is too small," I said as we crossed over the bridge to the narrow island. Even though we lived in Columbia, the Isle of Palms was our true home. Our family spent countless weekends here, and the house was in our name now. Jane and Daddy bought another cottage that was a block away from ours. Scarlett was definitely following in my foot steps as a beach bunny since she loved being here as much as I did. The traffic was insane, but that was to be expected since it was the summertime. We made one quick stop by the store to pick up a few groceries before going to the house. As soon as we arrived, the first thing I did was turn on the air conditioner.

Then I went into the kitchen, took out some ice cubes, and took them to the bedroom. Edward was waiting for me as soon as I entered the room. As I stood in the doorway, he turned around to see me rubbing a piece of the ice down my neck towards my ample cleavage. The sundress I was wearing was cut in a way that made the most of my curves visible.

"Is it me, or did it just get hot in here?" I purred.

He came towards me in three quick steps and began licking the trail left by the ice. My dress was soon cast aside, as were my bra and panties. No sensible woman would have left a stich of fabric on him, so he was naked in a heartbeat. Not surprisingly, we found our way into the bathroom. Edward had become as fond of bubble baths as I was, and soon the tub was almost overflowing. Every kiss we shared sent shivers down my spine. He ravished my nipples with his mouth and tongue. Eagerly, he held me over his lap and filled my aching pussy.

"You could never know how good that feels for me," he said in between our soft kisses. "I'll love you and keep you safe till the end of time, Beauty."

I took his face in my hands. "I know you will, Edward, and I'll forever love you." I replied.

We looked into each other's eyes as we continued our lovemaking. It was moments like this when the emotions took over. The physical pleasure was always present, but it became something more. He placed a kiss over my heart as laid his head on my chest.

"This…this is the most precious thing in the world to me," he whispered as he moved faster. "Please tell me you can feel how much I _need_ you."

"Mmmmm, yes…as much as I do too."

With two more deep thrusts, I came hard on his cock, saturating it with my cum. I felt every bit of pleasure through my body as he called out my name. He came just as hard seconds later we clung to each other. After minutes of simply holding each other, the two of us realized we needed to get out of the water.

"A girl could get used to this," I told him as he lovingly dried me off before carrying me to bed.

"As long as I make you happy, then I'm more than willing. By the way, I have a small gift for you."

He lifted me up into his arms. "I would say that I don't need anything, but since it's from your heart, then who am I to deny you the privilege of giving me a token of your affection?"

As he laid me over the sheets, I heard him mumbling something about being the luckiest man in the world. Of course he was well aware of his good fortune. He only happened to marry the girl of his every fantasy. After coming back to the bed, Edward opened a small box that housed a gorgeous Cameo ring inside. My affinity for them had grown since he gave me one as a promise ring on our first trip to the beach.

"I could not wait to give this to you, Bella," he began. "I know I give you cameo rings frequently, but it's because they look perfect on you."

He kissed my finger lightly before sliding it on.

"I love ever single gift you've ever given me, Edward, but the one I love most of all is your heart."

He laid me on my back and began placing warm kisses over my face.

"It's been yours all along. You were and are the fantasy come true," he whispered next to my lips before capturing them with his own. Hours later, we fell asleep after we satisfied each other's relentless needs. When I woke the following morning, I was alone, but, from the other room, I could hear the sound of his voice.

I padded into the bathroom to make myself look that much more tantalizing. Since it was given that we were going down to the beach, I slipped on my bikini; I could still turn heads after having a baby. Edward called my name as I finished my _toilette_. He was waiting for me by the bed with his arms open to embrace me.

"This is right where you belong," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "From the looks it things, it appears that I might have to escort you to the ocean."

"No southern girl should be caught looking this good all alone, so yes you have to do that."

"And I also take it that we need to take breakfast with us?"

I looked up at him, batted my lashes and smiled. "It's quite possible that you read my mind, Mr. Cullen."

"Then we'll have to see what can be done about those dirty thoughts you're harboring," he said before we kissed briefly. We were constantly touching each other as we packed a few things to take down to the shore. He almost had me on the kitchen counter, but I distracted him long enough to get us out of the beach house.

"Can I ask you who you were talking to earlier?" I asked after we were settled on the sand.

"Aro called to let me know that Victoria was arrested last night after breaking into Chicago Shadows. The police arrived just as she was in the middle of vandalizing some of the offices."

"Wait…why the hell was she there? I thought Aro told you that she left Illinois last month."

"No, as it turned out, she was still there, biding her time. He has told her that she would be arrested if she came back on the property. "

"She has caused nothing but trouble for the company. I'm glad her ass is in jail now. "

I set aside the basket since we were done eating. He had this playful look on his face that led me to believe that he was up to something. Seconds later, he was carrying me into the ocean. You would think that I wouldn't be that surprised by now. The water was cool enough to send a shiver up my spine.

"Are you sure that thirty minute rule no longer applies to swimming after eating?" I nearly screeched out as he set me down on my feet.

"You know I'm not about to let anything happen to you, Beauty. Do you recall the first time we went to the lake?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and set my feet over his. "Hmmm…perhaps my body guard was holding me tightly, and doing his best to help me relax?"

"One of his favorite methods was to kiss you, I bet. Was he a good kisser? Did he leave you breathless, panting for more?"

Damn he was so good at distracting me that I barely noticed the wave that came near us. Gently, Edward lifted me up as I took a deep breath. As I slid down his body, I responded to his arousing questions.

"He always set me on fire with his every touch, but I'm sure he was equally desperate for my kisses."

"And I've only grown more so over time, Bella," he told me before we were swept up in another kiss. My knees felt like they would give out from under me as he sucked on my bottom lip. He knew what he was doing to me. When the need for oxygen won out, I could see the evidence of desire in his eyes. No words were necessary as we walked out of the water to collect our things. He dropped everything off by the door after we were in the house.

In the shower, we stripped each other bare, and he took me with sweet abandonment. He lifted me up off the floor as he pounded my pussy till we both came. The intensity of the moment led to tender kisses and soft caresses.

"All of my love is for you, Beauty," he promised as he bathed me.

"And you know I love you so madly," I told him as the water ran over both of us.

After we were done, he ran into the bedroom because his phone was ringing. I took a few minutes to rub my lotion on, but I could see him pacing. Aro must have called him back. I walked into the other room to put on some clothes when he turned off the phone.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Victoria was released on bail, but she has left the state according to an email she sent him."

"Isn't she supposed to stay in the state of Illinois until the trial?"

He came closer to me as I zipped up my sun dress.

"Yes she was required to do that, but we have a bigger problem. She let him know that her next destination is South Carolina. Aro said that she is 'eager to pay us a visit.'"

His arms were around me as my instincts kicked in. Something about this didn't bode well.

"Why? What the hell does she want with _us_? I've never even set my eyes on her, much less had any contact."

"Victoria's out of touch with reality," he began. "But look at me, Bella...I've protected you from the moment we met. There is nothing this bitch can do that can stop me from protecting you. And the same goes for Scarlett. My wife and my daughter are the most important people in my life. "

"I've never doubted your abilities for one second, Edward. I just wish we didn't have to watch our backs again."

He took my hand in his and lead me to the back porch. As we stood there, I could feel the continual ocean breeze on my skin. Then I felt his sculpted arms around my frame.

"If I didn't allow your mom to kill you, then I sure as hell won't let Victoria hurt you or Sweet Pea. Aro will understand if I need to take time off to keep you safe. She's a threat to Carolina Shadows and to us. He'll want me to do whatever is necessary."

I looked up into his warm moss green eyes and saw his determination.

"As long as we're together, I'm certain we can handle this because I trust you with my life. Always."

He turned me around, took my face in his hands, and pressed his mouth to mine.

"That is all I needed to hear," he replied in between soft kisses. "I will keep you safe, Beauty."

His words were etched in my mind as we became lost in our mutual passion.

**And I hope y'all enjoyed that. Please let me know your thoughts! XXOO**


	2. Chapter 2 The Center of My World

**Chapter 2- The Center of My World**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**I so glad you all are here with me. Writing this sequel makes me all kinds of happy. Thank you to my prereaders, The DVS1 and Kiki, because your help is invaluable. Also, thank you to Cloe Marrie for your excellent beta skills. My fics are all better thanks to you all. **

**EPOV**

We spent the rest of our anniversary weekend making love or going down to the beach. It was all either one of us wanted to be honest. Bella and I were always near each other, too. She mentioned that it was a threat against her life that had brought me to her, so it was fitting that we should be in the same predicament six years later. Yet I also reminded her that I was the one who always protected her.

She always had this sexy, sweet look on her face when I told her that.

When we came back to Columbia, our first stop was over to her parent's house. Scarlett, who was sitting on the porch swing, came bounding down the stairs as soon as we pulled into the driveway. She leapt into my arms with a giant smile on her face, the same one that Bella gave me every night I'd come home.

"Daddy, I know you have something for me…is it shiny?" she asked no sooner than I set her back on her tiny flip flop clad feet. Much like her mother, Scarlett loved anything that sparkled. I stooped down to her level, pulled out a small box, and handed it to her. The little dance she did in the gravel driveway was adorable when she saw it was a seashell bracelet.

"This is all for you, Sweet Pea. Your Mom and I picked it out yesterday," I said while clasping it around her wrist. She gave me a tight squeeze before running over to her grandparents to show it off. They loved her so very much. Bella was talking with Jane when I walked over to them. We all went inside, to cool off but only for a few minutes. Charlie asked me how our trip was while the ladies went up to Scarlett's room to get her things.

"We had a great time like we always do, but you need to know that one of the clients I used to work for in Chicago is headed here."

He gave me an odd look as he asked, "What is wrong with that? Is there a problem?"

"Her name is Victoria and she is…unstable at best," I began. "I haven't talked with her since Aro sent me down her to guard Bella. Chicago Shadows had a falling out with her, especially after we slapped a law suit against her. She's been in touch with Aro off and on, but she broke into the office a few days ago."

"You've got to be kidding me about this, Son," Charlie said as I took a drink of tea.

"Unfortunately, I'm not, and while she was arrested, someone bailed her out. She left a message for him that she's coming to see me."

"Wait a minute…is this that woman you told me about a few years ago? I seem to remember when her you said her name."

"Yes Sir that is the woman I was telling you about. I'm sure you know I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my family safe," I told him as the girls came walking down the stairs. Scarlett was hugging Jane tightly while Bella was playing with her hair. My wife turned to look at me with a smile. God, they were everything under the sun to me.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll do that, Edward," he told me as we walked out to the Volvo. After saying our goodbyes, we headed home. Our daughter asked me if we could go to Hooligan's soon to see Mr. Ivan. I peaked at her for a second and she giggled. Of course she said that her mom told her we would go back soon, and Bella gave me a rundown of the conversation they had a few days ago. It was the perfect place for us to get dinner, but I told her that we'd do it one night this week after I came home.

Once we were home, I brought our bags inside and silently thanked whoever invented air conditioning. The summers in Columbia were sticky and humid. Bella was busy getting a bath ready for Scarlett as I unpacked our things. We really had an amazing life together, I thought about the past few years. The love we shared had grown into a blend of all consuming passion and endless devotion. I heard Bella tell Sweet Pea that she could play in the water as she walked into our bedroom. I was taken aback by her stunning appearance while she peeled off her clothes.

"My beauty," I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her body.

"I've always belonged to you, Edward Cullen, and I'm already aching for you to mark me again," she said when she brought my hand to the front of her damp panties. "After she is settled in bed, I want you to take care of my every ache."

"Should I use my fingers, my mouth, or my cock?"

"All of the above," she purred before surrendering to a deep kiss. She traced my bottom lip before I opened my mouth granting her access. Then our tongues mingled in a sensual dance. I swallowed all of her sweet moans. When the need for oxygen took over we broke apart.

"First things first, though. Let me get a little dinner for us and then we'll get her ready for bed," Bella told me while I pressed kisses to her brow. I could barely take my eyes off her as she pulled on a slip. It fit her sexy curves perfectly, and I would never tire of seeing her in one.

She glanced over her shoulder at me and winked. "I had to make sure your eyes were on me."

"They always have been, and always will be," I told her as we interlaced our fingers and went into the kitchen. She was busy for a few minutes heating up leftovers and cutting up fruit. We agreed it was too hot to cook. A few minutes later, while I was setting everything on the table, she went to help Scarlett. I smiled as she came into the dining room wearing her tiara.

"Mama said it was fine, Daddy. She brushed my hair so I can wear it," she said as Bella walked into the room after her. I pulled my little girl onto my lap.

"Well if you have to wear a tiara, then let me adjust it for you."

"What does adjust mean?" she asked with her forehead scrunched up. I loved how she paid attention to details.

"That word means that you're trying to fix something so it's better."

"Excuse me, Daddy…I need to make sure my crown looks good," she proceeded to tell me in all seriousness after jumping off my lap. Then Bella came over to my lap, picked up a piece of watermelon and nibbled on it.

"I swear the older she gets, the more she behaves like you," I said as she brought a piece to my mouth.

"And you know you love it. Having a miniature version of me is a little slice of heaven, isn't it?"

"More than words could ever express," I told her. After Scarlett came back to the table, she declared unabashedly that her tiara looked wonderful on her. She also asked us during dinner if she could wear it to bed. Bella of course said it was fine but she'd have to sleep only on her back. I knew I'd have to go check on her at some point during the night to make sure it was on her head. But it wasn't like I didn't do that already. When I knew that my Beauty was sleeping peacefully, I would check on our daughter.

When dinner was over, there was a phone call from Alice, one of Bella's best friends. She wanted to know if her daughter could have Scarlett come over for a sleep over tomorrow. Of course it was fine by us since they only lived a few miles away from us. While they talked on the phone, I went back to Scarlett's bedroom to read with her for a few minutes. Next to ballet, books were one of Sweet Pea's favorite things. We'd always read to her, so it was no surprise that she was already catching onto it. The Pinkalicious books were among her favorites, and tonight we were settled with a copy of Pink Around the Rink. After I turned on her classical ballet music, Bella came walking into the room with an odd look on her face.

"After Alice picks Scarlett up, I have a meeting up at the school district office downtown. I just read an email from the superintendent. He's meeting with a number of Kindergarten teachers from several schools, and I'm representing Satchel Ford."

"Are you fine with that?" I asked her.

"I most certainly am, but I wasn't expecting to hear from anyone about school for a few more weeks."

I agreed with her that this was out of the ordinary, but she mentioned that a new superintendent took over last spring. We shrugged it off, simply chalking it up to a change in procedures. Scarlett did a small dance for us, took a bow, and ran to brush her teeth. We tucked her in with kisses and hugs before switching on her pink crystal nightlight. I could easily imagine how much she is like Bella when she was little.

That night, we made love until we were fully spent and exhausted. She curled up in my arms as I held her near me all night. If I woke up before she did in the morning, I liked to kiss her dimpled shoulder to wake her up. Presently, I was doing that very thing, and Bella giggled as I rubbed my scruff across her neck.

"One day, we're going to find our clones and they can take care of work while we play hooky," she said in her very apparent southern accent. It was one more part of her that I loved.

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that, but it would be a challenge to make a copy of you, Beauty. You are a bonafide rarity," I told her as she turned over to touch her lips to mine. It would have been so damn easy to get caught up in her this morning.

_Just like every morning, Cullen._

Was it any wonder why I practically lived for our nights alone in bed? The deeply rooted need I had for my wife's every touch was overwhelming. Would one lifetime really be enough for us? I thought about this as I shaved and dressed. The sound of Scarlett's happy chatter filled my ears as I walked into the kitchen. She had become Bella's helper as of late, and I loved watching them work together. She hopped down from the step by the counter to bring my coffee to me. It was these moments when I became acutely aware of how blessed I was.

This was the center of my fucking world.

Bella turned to look at me with a sexy smile on her face. I was rendered speechless for a few moments. There was something about the way she wore her sundresses. While I should be used to them by now, I still had yet to get used to how amazing they looked on her. This was one of the reasons I looked forward to the warm weather. She wore so very little so very well.

We shared a few soft kisses before Alice arrived. Her daughter, Mary Warner, and Scarlett ran off into her room. Bella and Alice only spoke for a few minutes while I checked my email. There were no messages from Paul or Aro in the past twelve hours, so everything seemed to be fine.

"Daddy, I love you," Scarlett said as she charged into the kitchen. I scooped her up and gave her a giant bear hug.

"I love you, too, Sweet Pea, but I want you to be a good girl for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"Yes Sir. Mary Warner and I are two peas in a pod. We can wear our tiaras and dance," she said with enthusiasm. I set her back down on her feet. She really was getting taller by the day. While they walked out of the door, I packed a few things into my brief case. I could smell Bella's intoxicating perfume nearby as I closed it.

"I'm not about to let you go anywhere without a kiss," she said as I turned to see her waling my way. "We made that promise years ago that neither one of us was to leave the other—"

My mouth was on hers in a hot second, tasting and savoring every bit of hers. She whimpered slightly; I doubt she was expecting our kiss to be _this _intense. I held her tightly since I was fairly certain she was becoming weaker with every swipe of my tongue on hers. As I laid my forehead on hers, I could hear her panting for air.

"I want you to feel every bit of that today until I'm back home," I told her.

"Oh damn…" she muttered out while bringing her hand to her swollen lips.

"I could never forget to kiss you before I leave, Beauty."

After placing a few more kisses on her lips I left. God, Bella and I were so in love it blows my mind. She was my every thought as I drove into town and my mind always went back to her through the morning hours. Paul was interviewing more people for the two positions we needed to fill for the USC football coach and his family. They have been receiving some harassing phone calls and disturbing emails. Since the season was coming up in less than two months the need they had for superior protection was great. Carolina Shadows was an obvious choice for him since the office was practically on the college campus.

Right after lunch, there was a phone call from the receptionist. She let me know that Bella had come to the office. I was not expecting to see her since she had the meeting at the district office. While I was more than happy about this, when I saw her standing in the lobby, something was off. She appeared to be shaken.

"Hey…are you alright?" I asked her.

"No, not really. Would you please look at my car for me? I've had a difficult morning, and this damsel in distress needs to be rescued."

I took her hand as we went to her Cabriolet. I spotted a pool of fluid leaking from underneath her car.

"There was no meeting this morning," she told me as I opened the door to pop the hood. "When I went into the office, the staff looked at me as if I was insane. I showed them the email I was sent, but no one recognized it."

I listened to her words as I checked the engine, but nothing looked out of place. And idea struck me as I was closing the hood.

"Did you have any problems driving the car?"

"As a matter of fact I did. When I left the office, I got in the car and started it up. When I tried putting on the brakes to stop at the light they wouldn't work, so instead of trying to go home I came here," her voice shook as she let out a breath.

I got down on the ground to look under the car, keeping in mind what she's said. Even with my limited knowledge of cars, it was evident that the brake line had been tampered with. It wasn't cut completely, but I could see that it was sliced. Bells reached down to pull me up as I got out from underneath the car. I gave her the news and her brown eyes widened.

"Who would do that? I didn't see anyone…oh shit, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Without another word, she and I went back into the office, and I called Aro immediately. He listened attentively to every detail of the incident before speaking.

"Edward, I can't say for sure that Victoria did that because that would be speculation, but I agree that it's more than a little suspicious. After all, she was coming to look for you specifically. If she's trying to hurt you, Victoria will attempt to hurt the ones you love the most…your daughter and your wife."

I sent our IT tech, Seth, a copy of the email from Bella's account since Aro suggested that he look over it. He and I wanted to know who sent it to her. Bella was on the phone checking on Scarlett. It was imperative to stay calm through all of this, even if my first instinct was to run out of here to hunt her down. There was no solid proof that it was Victoria who tried to cut the brake line, though.

I went back outside to take pictures of the damage, and the fluid was all over the concrete. After I'd finished that task, I had the receptionist call Pope's Tire and Auto to have one of their tow trucks to pick up the Cabriolet. Bella placed a call to the insurance company to let them know what happened to the car. Also, as a precaution, Paul did a huge favor for me by sending one of the body guards over to Jasper's house. I called him to explain everything that was going on, and he understood why I had to do this.

Seth came walking into my office and gave me a report of the email. He believed that the school district's system may have been hacked by the individual who sent it to Bella. We agreed that they needed to know about this, so he was going to speak with them. I called them to see if we they had a security camera focused on the parking lot, but the office was closed. There was nothing we could do now.

By that time, I was ready to get out of here with my wife. I had this urgent need to hide her from the rest of the world. We held hands as I drove us home, and the closer we got to the safety of those walls, I saw the spark coming back to her eyes.

"Edward, we've been through this before, no one will get the best of us. You'll keep us safe, you always do," she said as we walked to the front door.

"No matter what is required, I will always keep you safe," I told her and, just as she opened the door, I picked her up. "I _need_ you, Beauty."

I walked tour room with her in my arms and laid her on the bed. We stripped each other of our clothing and as soon as they came off I began worshipping of the woman I loved. Her nipples hardened beautifully as I blew over them. Languidly, I took each one into my mouth to suck and caress each peak. Her body moved sensually as I brushed my fingers over her hips, down her legs, and across her sensitive clit. Once I settled in between her legs, her eyes met mine. I loved how she licked her lips as lapped at her succulent pussy.

"Mmmmm, god, please don't stop," she moaned as I almost let her come.

"Is this what you want, Bella? Do you crave my touch like you did six years ago? Do you now that I was aching to make sweet love to you for a very long time?"

Incoherent words fell from her mouth as I went back down on her. Between her sweet nectar and the way she felt, I wasn't going to last much longer. I varied the amount of pressure I put on her clit, which was more than enough to make her fall apart. She looked so fucking beautiful. I wasted no time sliding inside her, filling her wet pussy. Our needs were meeting head on as we made love to each other.

"You…you're all the man I want, Edward," she whispered while I looked into her eyes.

"You and you alone can only make me feel this good, and I promise I'll love you forever."

We kissed deeply as her walls tightened sweetly around my cock. She whimpered as her orgasm hit.

"You belong only to me, Beauty…all mine," I moaned out as the coil inside me snapped. We clung to each other as we rode out our orgasms together. I felt her soft mouth on mine after she kissed over my face. Minutes later, we were lying in each other's arms as we enjoyed the sweet afterglow of our lovemaking.

"You dazzle me entirely too much," I told her.

"Hmmmm…do I really? I could wear one of my tiaras next time you are…in need of me," she replied seductively.

"You had better find it soon, Beauty, because my ache for my wife only seems to grow more every day."

"I'd better shine it soon," she said with a wink.

Now that brought on a new fantasy where she only wore her crown and a smile in bed.

**Who else is smiling over that? Please leave your thoughts! XXOO**


	3. Chapter 3 Incredible Together

**Chapter 3- Incredible Together**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**Hello everyone! I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying this fic as much as I am. Thank you to my prereaders, TheDVS1 and Kiki, as well as to buggins74. I am deeply appreciative of your beta help. It's time to hear from Bella now…**

**BPOV**

I lay in my husband's arms as the sun began to rise. It was going to be another scorcher of a day, possibly getting up to a hundred degrees. We had a week's vacation coming up soon, though, and I could not wait to be near the beach. As snuggled closer to Edward, my mind drifted to our first trip to the Isle of Palms. There was a night when he decided to take me in the ocean. We were under the pier, secluded, and in desperate need of some form of release. Although I was genuinely scared of the water, Edward, with one glance in his moss green eyes, helped me to move past it for a few minutes. Soon, I was lost in the desire we had for each other. When he slid inside me, I let out a small cry. Neither one of us lasted very long, but it was heaven making love in the ocean. While I was lost in my daydream, there was the warm sensation of his lips kissing the back of neck.

"Mmmmmm, aren't you the lucky one to wake up to this southern girl?" I asked as I turned over to meet his gaze.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Don't you know there isn't a day that goes by when I don't mentally thank your dad for bringing me to you? Of course I know I'm the luckiest man on the planet. Now do you want breakfast in bed?"

"I always want that, but you need to get ready to go to work," I reminded him.

"Actually, while you were sleeping, Aro and I had a long discussion. He wants me to take today off, with pay, due to the circumstances. The state police are on alert, as well as City of Columbia. When I told him that my wife and daughter come first, he understood my position. In other words, we have a day to ourselves, Beauty."

Upon hearing that, I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"The next time you speak with your boss, please let me know. I'd like to personally thank him," I said. "Now as far as food goes, you know I have an affinity for French toast and watermelon. I could go with you, but my incredible curves might distract you."

"Oh shit, I guess that might be a chance I'll have to take," he said next to my lips before kissing me hard. His tongue brushed over mine several times as I let out small moans. We were excellent at torturing each other in the sweetest of ways. Breathlessly, I pulled back and tied a short lavender satin robe around my waist. It made my body all that more accessible to him.

While he was mixing the batter, I called Alice to check on Scarlett, who I heard chatting with Mary Warner in the background. Jasper explained to her why the personal security detail was present at their home last night. They were more than accommodating with us. The girls were having a wonderful time, and another one of her friends was coming over in a few minutes. When she asked me if I wanted to drop by, I explained that we needed some time alone today. Alice read between the lines well since she knew what I meant by that statement. I couldn't help but laugh when she said not to do anything she wouldn't do. Then she promptly told me to make her proud. Before we hung up, I mentioned that there might be a broken headboard by the side of the road soon.

It wouldn't be the first time.

I looked over at Edward and he was smirking at me. Damn, we were incredible together. He looked unbelievably sexy cooking breakfast while only wearing his gym shorts. I ran my fingers slowly over his back muscles.

"I've always loved how you touch me with your dainty hands," he said over his shoulder.

"Just wait until we're finished eating," I replied as I moved over to reach in the cabinet. His gaze was steady on me as I stood on my toes to pull down the plates. Seductively, I licked my lips; the hem of my slip rose nicely to give a small peek of my ass. No sooner had I set the dishes down than he had me in his arms. Our lips crashed together in a searing kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

"Love you so damn much," he murmured after pulling away.

I walked past him to set the silverware on the table. "I love you, too," I told him. We had a very relaxed breakfast considering the fact that we had no clue if Victoria was near us. I fully trusted in Edward's ability to keep me safe. He proved it six years ago, so there was nothing to stop him this time; my faith in him never wavered.

After he fed me the last piece of watermelon, we cleaned up and barely made it back to the bedroom. He was busy setting up an exercise bar in the door way to use for pull ups. Thankfully, I could see him doing his reps from the bathroom as I applied my makeup. Over the years that we had been married, he had only become more athletic. It was fairly common for him and Jasper to go for runs over at Trenholm Park while Alice and I let the kids play. I'd even discovered that I enjoyed kickboxing more since we practiced that together. But pulling my eyes off him at this very moment was proving to be a difficult task. My husband was ripped, head to toe, and once I was done, I walked towards him. He was mentally counting as the sound of Incubus filled the bedroom.

"I think you're getting close to a stopping point," I told him as he looked down at me. After a few counts, Edward lowered himself to the floor. He was breathing heavy and hot; it looked as if he'd just taken me.

"I think it's a bit of a shame that you're still in that little scrap of a robe, Bella. Isn't it time you got out of it?"

"Perhaps I was waiting for my husband to take it off me?" I purred.

The robe fell to the floor in a pool of purple fabric. He pulled me next to him and ravished my mouth continually. The evidence of his desire was in his touch and in the erection that was pressing near my body. There was nothing languid about this kiss. There was enough foreplay between us this morning. He pulled back long enough for me to see a devious grin on his face. He lifted me up and told me he wanted to try something. Seconds later, I was instructed to hold onto the bar in the doorway. As I did this, he kept one arm around my waist and threw his shorts off.

Edward made quick work of kissing and licking his way down my body. Yet at the same time, he also made sure I was comfortable, which was a sign of how attentive he truly was. It was sensory overload when he pulled my legs over his shoulders.

"Close your eyes and feel everything I'm doing, Beauty," he murmured next to my clit.

"Holy shit!" I cried out as he sucked, bit, and licked my clit. It was hard to breathe since the pleasure was extreme. My grip on the bar became more firm as he blew over my skin. Then he slid his nimble fingers inside my pussy. Selfishly, he claimed it over and over, like a drug addict getting his next hit. He knew I was close when I begged him to give me more. My walls grew tighter around his fingers as he rubbed over them. As my cum drizzled out, he lapped it up. Carefully he moved me down from the bar and carried me over to the bed.

"You would never know how long I've wanted to do that," he said with a smug grin. "But I'm not done with you yet."

He slid inside me and we were soon intertwined. It was difficult to tell where one of us began and the other stopped. His cock kept hitting that one spot that would make me come undone. All it took was for him to lick right above my collarbone.

"Damn, Edward…shit, feels…perfect," I moaned as I succumbed to my orgasm. Hedonistic pleasure went through every part of my body.

"Mine…all mine," was all he said as I felt his cum deep within me.

Even as his movements slowed, neither one of us really wanted to stop. I relished the feeling of having him inside me, but, after several soft kisses, he told me he needed a shower. While he was taking one, I took a few minutes to make myself look more beautiful, and then I went out into the living room. Some of Scarlett's books had made their way out here, so I scooped them up and returned them to her room. After straightening her bed, I decided to call and check on my car. It wouldn't be ready until tomorrow, which was fine by me.

I could smell his Cool Water cologne before he entered the room - a smile came over my face automatically. Then he wrapped his arms around me, securing my body to his. With one finger, he lifted my chin to meet his loving gaze. Sometimes, words were unnecessary when we spoke with our eyes. The contents of our souls were laid bare to each other. Edward always said he was just a simple man who only had his heart to offer, but that was really all I ever wanted. The sweetness of this moment was perfect.

"I need to check my email, Bella, but I'd love to have you near me," he said while running his fingers over my bare back.

"You don't have to tell me twice, but are you sure I won't be too much?"

"I need your brand of extravagance – otherwise, my world doesn't make nearly as much sense," he replied as we walked into the spare bedroom. There was a large maple desk for either one of us to use for work, although I preferred the suede sofa due to its comfort. The deep shade of the chocolate cushions gave the room a cozy atmosphere. There was no overhead lighting; instead we decided upon well placed lamps for task lighting. But almost every room in our home had a ceiling fan. This one, along with the one in the den, had the oversized leaf pattern on the blades. The large bookcases were almost overflowing with books of multiple genres. I'd grown accustomed to his love of crime and mystery books. They oddly complimented my love of Kate Chopin and Rachel Ashwell decorating volumes. Sweet Pea would, on occasion, come in here and curl up next to one of us with a book from her library.

As he began pulling up his account, I took down my tattered copy of _Gone With The Wind_,that was dog eared from years of reading it. I would look up from it to watch his eyes as he scanned over the information. My man could be very intense when he was working, which was one of his attributes that I adored. He ran his fingers through his hair while I heard the click of the mouse.

"According to Aro, there was a possible sighting of Victoria at the South Carolina border yesterday."

"Sighting? It almost sounds like they're talking about Big Foot," I replied.

As serious as he was, he couldn't help but crack a smile over that statement. "Yes, you are dead on with that astute observation, but state troopers were stopping a few cars at a rest stop. One of them described a woman that looked very similar to Victoria."

"Do you believe them? Is it possible that was her instead of the person that damaged my car?"

"I wish I could say for sure. No one has seen her in a few days, so she could be anywhere."

He spent some more time getting in touch with Paul and Seth. They had gotten a copy of the tapes from the district office, but the image was not clear enough. Edward asked if they could possibly get a higher resolution version of it. A few minutes later, Seth called back. He was able to successfully enlarge the image, but it happened in less than twenty seconds. The person that did it was a man as far as he could tell. He was dressed in all black and was wearing a ski mask over his face. We'd reached a dead end with this according to him.

Edward called the insurance company back to let them know he had proof that someone had damaged the car. They didn't question him, which was a blessing. He told the agent if they had, he would come down with the video as proof. A check would soon be in the mail to us.

There was too much tension in his face, so I waked around to the back of his chair and began to massage his neck. He was so amazingly protective of me and Scarlett. Anytime we went out, he gave men an intimidating glare if they were staring too hard at me. I craved how possessive he was of me. It had always been this way since the day we met, but that was how soul mates behave.

"Your touch is heaven," he told me after letting out an exasperated sigh.

"This is what a wife should so for her husband when he needs support and help," I told him as he pulled me down into his lap. "This is our battle to fight together."

I closed my eyes as we leaned forward to become lost in another deep kiss. He traced the outline of my bottom lip before gently nibbling on it. I fisted his hair as my tongue met his in a languid dance. Our noses brushed together after I came back for more. We were always insatiable, and, if anything, we'd fallen more in love with every passing day.

"You really don't know how much you get to me, do you my Beauty?" he said moments later.

"I'd have to say that I don't, but I'd love to spend the rest of my life discovering them. By the way, it runs both ways, Beloved."

I looked down at the watch he gave me since Alice was to arrive soon. When I told him I needed to get some dinner started, he said to give him a few minutes to finish. I kept things simple by warming up a spaghetti casserole that was in the freezer. As I was tossing together a spinach salad, I heard a familiar knock at the door. Edward came rushing into the living room before I could open it. Scarlett propelled herself into his arms no sooner than when I'd opened it. Alice was standing there holding Mary Warner's hand while a tall man was waiting a few feet behind them.

"We had an absolutely wonderful time, Bella. I set her stuffed cat in her bag also, because I know she'll be looking for it tonight," she told me.

"I have a strong feeling that she's worn out. Did they drive you insane?"

"No, not really since Heidi dropped by with her daughter. Can you believe that all three of them will be in Kindergarten in a few weeks? It seems like yesterday that the three of us were sending out birth announcements."

"When I get my class list, I'll let you know if Mary Warner is one of my students. The district will email the information to me in a few weeks," I said as Scarlett hugged her best friend.

"I'm so excited about her first day of school! But I need to get the princess home for supper. Night y'all."

The man that was with them was, from what I deduced, the body guard sent to watch after Scarlett. Before I closed the door, I saw him nodding towards me and Edward. I walked back towards the kitchen as they went to her room. They reappeared a few minutes later after I let them know dinner was ready. She hardly ate any of her food, which I was expecting.

"Your eyes look so heavy," I told her as I moved her plate to the sink.

"Mama, I need my princess pajamas," she replied in a soft voice. "I'm sleepy."

Edward scooped her up and we walked back to her room. I helped her in the bathroom as he pulled down her pink gingham sheets. It was seven o'clock, but we knew it was better to tuck her in a little earlier. She walked up her tiny set of bed steps and snuggled under the quilt.

"Where is Lotus? I need my cat please."

I searched her bag to get her beloved stuffed animal out. He was brushing her hair back and kissing her brow. For a moment, I stood watching my husband and our daughter.

"No matter what, you'll always be our Sweet Pea. Close your brown eyes and dream about dancing in your toe shoes."

"I can see my sparkly crown, Daddy," she mumbled.

"Good night, Scarlett," he said to her as I set Lotus beside her.

We went back into the kitchen to finish off dinner, but I was more interested in spending the rest of the night in our room. After I told him that, we made fast work of cleaning up. I took a few minutes in the bathroom to change into a slip that would leave him wanting more. A little bit of my Chance fragrance added that extra something when I sprayed it on the back of my neck. The sexy smile on his face was more than enough when I walked out to the bedroom.

"I don't know if I've told you this today, but you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Thank you for being my wife and my everything."

He said those words to me as he lifted me up to take me over to the bed.

"I couldn't imagine living without you, Edward. It's a given that we belong together. Look at the odds we overcame."

"Yeah, I was really scared at first since we had to keep our love hidden. Between the fact that I could easily lose my assignment and your parents, we were taking a huge risk that we'd lose each other."

I leaned up to brush my lips over his.

"It would have been impossible for me to let you go. Besides, you happily fell for my charms. I seem to recall that you said a certain southern girl was your every fantasy come to life."

"You don't know the half of it, Beauty," he whispered next to my lips before capturing them in a kiss. We were lost in each other as our hands moved and began exploring. My slip fell on the side of the bed next to his boxers. Sweet caresses led to passionate lovemaking. He brought my hand to his mouth to press kisses to my fingertips as he moved deeply inside me. Our foreheads were touching as we felt each other's orgasm.

"I'm so blissfully spent," I confessed as he laid my head over his heart. His arms were tightly around my body.

"Since I know that you're happy and safe, then it'll be easier for me to fall asleep."

He kissed my eyelids closed and wished me sweet dreams. After we whispered that we loved each other, I let sleep take over as I savored the feeling of his body next to mine.

**Thank you all for reading and please leave me your thoughts. XXOO**


	4. Chapter 4 Faith Shines Through

**Chapter 4 – Faith Shines Through**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight**

**Hey y'all. I'm very happy to have you here with me. As always, I need to thank my prereaders, TheDVS1 and Kiki. You all are the best, and I value your input. To Cloe Marrie, thank you also for your help. I'm deeply appreciative.**

**EPOV**

I sat straight up in bed after waking from a nightmare. Bella, thankfully, was still sound asleep. Silently, I left our room to check on Scarlett, who was clutching her stuffed cat. For just a few minutes, I stood in the doorway and took in a few deep breaths. Logically, I knew my family was safe, but there were parts of my dream that were far too real.

In my nightmare, Victoria had broken into our home and took my girls hostage. I was desperate, trying to do anything to stop her. Her evil laugh was identical to the one I heard in Chicago years ago. What scared me the most was the look of fear in Bella's eyes. As she reached for me, the gun in Victoria's hand went off, but that was when I woke up.

_Shake it off – your family is fine._

After I walked quietly over to her bed, I pulled the light comforter over Scarlett's tiny shoulders before kissing her forehead. She let out a small sigh as I left the room. Then I took a few minutes to gaze at my wife, who was lying on her side. The sheets had fallen considerably, and that offered me a gorgeous view of her breasts. Damn…she was as tempting today as she was years ago. I was getting a serious hard on as I watched her chest rising and falling softly. As I came closer, I saw her body shaking. The room was chilly, so I assumed she was cold, but then my name slipped from her lips – she was calling out for me.

"Bella, wake up…I'm here," I assured. "Let me see your amazing brown eyes, Beauty."

She had this habit of curling up tightly when she had a bad dream; it was one that I learned about early on in our relationship. I drew her close to give her the reassurance she needed. Urgently, I pressed kisses to her face as her eyes gradually opened.

"Take a few deep breaths and relax. I promise everything is fine," I told her.

"It was my worst nightmare – a shadowy figure was pulling me under the water. And he kept saying that you couldn't save me this time."

Bella held onto me tighter after telling me about her nightmare. My wife was mildly aqua phobic due to a few disastrous experiences. I ran my fingers over her skin before covering her up with a blanket.

"Your touch is all I need sometimes," she told me in a soft voice as our eyes met. I brushed my fingers over her face, which earned me her gorgeous smile. It was easy to see how she won all of her pageants. "But why are you letting a perfectly good opportunity to make out with me go to waste?"

The urge to laugh won out, but she was right. I rolled her over and began kissing down her neck to her very luscious nipples. Bella was fully aware of my slight obsession with her breasts; they fit perfectly in my hands. The sweet whimpers that she let out as I sucked on her skin were maddening. Her hands were under my shirt now, and I sat up long enough to pull it over my head. Of course she had to remind me that I'd forgotten to take off my boxers, but she gladly offered to remove them.

Making out soon turned to making love, though. Her sexy body was wrapped around me as I plunged deeply inside. Her hand sought mine and I laid them on the pillow after our fingers were intertwined. Every clench of her walls pulled me in that much further.

"I love you so fucking much, Edward," she murmured as I kissed below her ear.

"Damn, do I ever love you, Beauty."

It was only a matter of seconds until her cum ran over my cock, and watching her have an orgasm was beyond heaven. Her fingers tightened around mine as I began cumming. I pounded her faster since I was craving everything she gave me. We shared soft kisses until I had to pull out, but we continued them after we were snuggled again.

"Can we please run away to the beach together?" she asked with a small pout.

"If there was any way I could take us there and never return to Columbia, I would do that," I began. "But, your students adore you and, for better or worse, our life is here."

"I'd love to spend my days wearing tiny bikinis and lying with you in a hammock while Scarlett plays in the sand near us, though."

"Then I want you to close your eyes, my Bella, and think about that while you go back to sleep. And I promise we'll make the most of that hammock the next time we are at the beach," I told her before kissing her swollen lips thoroughly once again. She let out a contented sigh and I watched her fall asleep. As I closed my eyes, all I could think about was taking her away to the Isle of Palms.

Morning came all too soon, like it always does, and I gave Scarlett a huge hug before walking out of the door. Bella was waiting for her kiss as our little girl ran into the back yard.

"Please do not hesitate to call me if anything happens. Royce will be waiting if you need to go out today," I told her as we held each other.

"But I have an affinity for the man who was hired to protect me. I have to have my way, Edward," she said with a playful smile.

"If I can persuade Aro to work with me, then you will have me as your body guard again. But Victoria ultimately wants me far more than you or Scarlett. I can't risk putting either one of you in the line of fire."

"We face everything together, and that is one of the great things about our relationship. I wouldn't have it any other way –neither would you."

I took her face in my hands, the same one that I was captivated by so long ago. Bella was right; it would be impossible for me to be away from my girls. The faith she had in me always shined through. Her breathing hitched as I moved closer to kiss her.

"My life has always been, and will always be, about loving and protecting you, Beauty," I whispered next to her lips. Her hands automatically went to my hair, and I gently dipped her to the side. She clung tightly to me as our tongues danced together. When I pulled her back up, I moved my mouth over her face.

"You intended for me to feel that all day, didn't you?" she asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Let's just say that I intend to pick right up when I get home tonight. After Sweet Pea goes to bed, my name is going to be the only word you'll say coherently," I replied.

"I'm looking forward to each and every orgasm."

After one more searing kiss, I finally left the house and passed Royce along the way. While I didn't doubt his ability to keep my family safe, I had plans to speak with Aro about working from home. My office at home was as equipped as the one downtown. The only matter that I was unsure about was the training duties. Paul could take over the classes, but, if we hired more than a certain amount of trainees, then I might need to come in to assist. I thought about all of this as I drove down Gervais Street towards the USC campus.

"Holy shit, the heat index is already over ninety degrees, and it's barely nine in the morning," Seth told me as I got out of the car.

"What do you expect? It's the latter part of July in South Carolina," I replied as we walked into Carolina Shadows. The receptionist greeted us and let us know that Aro would be calling back in a few minutes. I walked back towards my office when I thought I smelled smoke. While I could not see any, it was impossible to ignore the scent. Paul came running from the back of the building and said we needed to get out as a precaution.

Emergency vehicles and fire trucks were coming closer. There was a cloud of dark smoke coming from the James F. Byrnes Building, which was part of the university's campus. Students, faculty, and administrators were running out. There was some degree of chaos as the firefighters were going inside. Our office was close to the Byrnes Building, but, unless the fire became out of control, we were relatively safe. There was a solid partition that separated us, as well as a large parking lot. Besides the lingering smell of smoke and the sound of the fire trucks, we were fine back in the office. Immediately, I called Aro to let him know what had happened this morning.

"Edward, there is a chance that I might be wrong, but I have a feeling that someone deliberately set that fire. Fortunately for us, they chose the wrong building." he told me after I gave him the details.

"Do you think this was arson?"

"Like I said, I can't be certain, but I have a theory. If Victoria is trying to hurt you, then arson isn't below her. Think about it – she broke into the office here in Chicago and once she was out on bail, she skipped town. It's quite possible that she made a mistake and chose the wrong building."

"But we know for sure that Victoria wasn't the person who cut the brake line in Bella's car," I began. "The surveillance tape showed that it was a man with blonde hair. Seth and I looked over it several times to be certain."

Aro was quiet for a few minutes as I scanned a few emails. Then I heard him let out a deep breath.

"I'm looking over the tape now, and yes, it isn't Victoria. The only other theory I can think of is if she is working with another person."

"I was thinking the same thing, but who the hell could that be?"

Paul came walking into the room to get my attention. I told Aro I needed to call him back. Two police officers were standing by the receptionist desk as we walked up to the front. They had a woman on a stretcher that kept talking about Carolina Shadows, and they wanted to know if we could identify her. One of the officers said she was brought out by a firefighter. It was apparent to them that she was not in the right frame of mind either. Once outside, we walked over to the ambulance. There was a woman who had scorch marks on her face and arms. Her long hair was also singed. There was something familiar about her and then I got a glimpse of her eyes.

"Holy fuck,' I muttered when I realized it was Victoria on the stretcher. There was this look of shock on her face, like I wasn't supposed to be standing there. All of the anger I had towards her, and for the fact that she had put my family in jeopardy, came rising up. This was the person that was responsible for making the woman I loved feel afraid. Anyone that caused Bella pain deserved to be put through hell. I had not been this angry since the day Rene tried to murder her. Instantly, Victoria leaped out of the back of the ambulance and came charging at me. I drew my weapon out instinctively.

"Edward Cullen! Why weren't you inside? I had all these plans – it would have been so simple," she screeched before she realized that I had a gun pointed at her. One of the officers took his out as well. She was barely able to stand.

"Get back inside the ambulance!" I screamed back at her. Victoria just stood there and laughed. The officer was walking closer to her, as well as another one. My eyes were on them as one grabbed her wrists and held them. She began fighting, kicking, and resisting. After several minutes, they were able to restrain her with the assistance of a teaser. Her limp body was set back onto the stretcher. The entire situation was like a scene out of a movie; it was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that she was caught.

As I spoke with Aro about an hour later, I was able to finally get a grasp of the situation. Although the investigation had begun, the police believed that Victoria had set the fire based on the 'confession' she made. Not only did they have possible charges of arson against her, but, because she wanted to kill me, it was possible to charge her with attempted murder also. Due to the fact that there were lingering charges in Ilinois, she would eventually be expedited.

"I'm fucking relieved that she was arrested," I told Aro. "If she hadn't confused the buildings, then this place would have been burned to the ground. I might not be alive now. "

"She was so entirely caught up in her need for revenge that she was unable to think, but I should have seen this coming. When she was one of our clients, her behavior was erratic. Have you spoken with your wife yet? I'm sure she'd love to hear the news."

A smile came over my face as I thought about telling Bella that Victoria was no longer a threat.

"Actually, I planned on leaving a little early. Royce has been on protective duty for her and Scarlett, but I'd like to surprise my family with some great news. "

"There is no problem with that so long as you write the rest of the report we need for the files. We'll need this for future reference and for training purposes, Edward."

"I already had that in mind and the folder is wide open on my desk. Thank you, Aro, more than words could say," I told him before we hung up.

Paul read over the report after I filled it out; I wrote a detailed description of what occurred this morning. Her folder would soon include police reports from two different states. Because of Victoria, we were implementing a screening program for future clients. This was another reason why I enjoyed working for Aro – he was as vested in the lives of his employees as he was in this business. Turning a profit was not his main goal. He also understood that my family came before the job.

After I had the rest of the day's business settled, I called Bella to see what they were doing. Royce had driven her downtown to pick up her Cabriolet, which was in fine condition. After they left Pope's Auto the next stop was the downtown library for the weekly puppet show. She and Scarlett picked out a dozen books and then they came home for lunch. I told her not to worry about dinner because I was bringing it home. When she asked about my day, I told her that it was rather eventful, but I would explain when I get home. After saying that I loved her, I hung up, drove out of the lot and in the direction of Trenholm Plaza.

Since tonight was going to be a special occasion, I ran into her favorite lingerie store to find a small gift. There was a sheer black slip that would make me drop to my knees when I saw her wearing it, so, of course, I bought that. A dozen red roses were next on the list, along with daisies for my daughter. Dinner was courtesy of Ivan at Hooligan's. He waved at me when I walked in and asked how everything was going at Carolina Shadows.

"I can't complain to be truthful. The business is growing more with every quarter and my boss back in Chicago is happy. Oh Scarlett also wants to come back in to get some bubblegum ice cream in a few days."

"You know you're one lucky guy. Your wife and daughter are two of the most beautiful girls that walk in here. How did you ever get to be so fortunate?"

I picked up the bags and grinned at him. "I owe everything to her family and fate, Ivan. I'll see you later. I have to surprise them with an early dinner."

It took me five minutes to get home once I left the restaurant. Royce was waiting inside his car, and we spoke only for a few minutes. He thanked me before leaving. When I walked inside, I could hear Scarlett and Bella singing. It was pure joy to listen to their sweet voices harmonizing together. My heart felt like it would burst from knowing that I kept them safe from harm. I never wanted to fail my wife and daughter. This was everything I wanted in this world. I could not wait to give Bella the news. Even though I tried to be quiet, my footsteps gave me away as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mama, I told you I heard him," she said and, after I set the bags on the table, I scooped up my daughter. "Daddy, you brought me daisies!"

"Yes I did," I said as I turned to see Bella walking towards us. "And I brought your beautiful Mama roses."

While Scarlett was inspecting her bouquet, I held my wife close to me as I placed multiple kisses on her face.

"I'm so very thrilled to see you home earlier than usual," she told me as she ran her fingers over my shirt. "How did you get out of work? And why is there a bag from Soma on the table?"

"First of all, let's eat dinner and I'll explain everything to you. We have some celebrating to do tonight," I told her with a smirk.

Over the dinner table, I gave Bella a full run down of what occurred this morning. She was shocked that, not only was it all over, but the fact that Victoria planned to kill me got to her. I held her in my lap as she cried for a few minutes, but I reassured her that nothing happened. Scarlett wasn't sure why her mom was upset, so I took a few minutes to tell her that Daddy had saved his family. She turned her head to one side – I could always tell when she was thinking deeply.

"Did you kill a dragon like Prince Charming in Sleeping Beauty?"

After I looked up at Bella, who was smiling at me, I had to give her a kiss on her brow.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes I killed the dragon."

She hugged my neck tightly. "I love you, Daddy, and I love you, Mama," she said.

"And we love you, too," I told her as I drew both of them in my arms.

Once we were finished with dinner and tucking Scarlett in bed, who specifically asked for her flowers to be on her bedside table, I brought the roses back to our room. Bella was in the bathroom, most likely changing into the slip that she purred over. I spread some of the petals over our bed, and when she opened the door, it was my turn to growl. Every bit of her sexy body was nearly visible under the sheer fabric. She turned around to give me a view of her back, looked over her shoulder seductively, and that was my breaking point. I walked over to where she was standing, picked her up, and carried her over to the petal covered bed.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever known," I told her as I began kissing down her neck. My hands moved under the hem of her slip, and she moaned as I caressed her curves.

"You're the only man who would be able to handle me," she replied.

"God, how I love your sassiness, Beauty," I murmured as we lost ourselves in a deep kiss. I swallowed her every moan as her tongue swept over mine. As much as I loved the way her slip looked on her, I preferred that it was on the floor now, and she felt the same way about my boxers. Tenderly, I rubbed the petals over her body. My mouth followed behind them, leaving a trail of warm kisses over her skin. I sucked at her nipples as I nudged her legs apart.

"Tell me who makes you come undone, my Bella," I whispered as I slid my fingers deep into her pussy.

"Mmmm, only you, Edward…oh Edward, yes...mmmmm," she moaned.

I would alternate the amount of pressure on her walls, but I knew how to make her come. She was nearly begging for her release as she cried out my name. After I slid in a third finger, she came hard, coating my fingers with her essence. After I licked them clean, she turned over and I slid deeply inside her. One of my hands was on her breasts and the other was gripping her hips. We didn't rush a minute of our lovemaking, and this had become an intimate experience of worship.

"Beauty, I'll love you forever," I said as she turned her head to look at me. "Please tell me that you feel the devotion I have for you."

"Oh Edward, I can feel it all, and I love you with my heart, body and soul. It all belongs to you."

"They are my most precious treasures in this universe."

The echoes of our moans and the sounds of our bodies filled the room. We kissed deeply as our orgasms took over; the warmth and tightness of her pussy drew me over the edge. I held her tighter as we relished in the afterglow.

"I promise I'll never take you for granted," I told her as I pressed soft kisses to her shoulder. "If today has taught me nothing else, it's that I need to show you and Scarlett how deeply I love you both."

She rolled over and placed one of her hands on my face. There was deep, pure affection in her touch and in her eyes.

"You had one hell of a day, my Beloved, and trust me - we know how much you care about us. Sweet Pea thinks of you as Prince Charming now since you slayed the dragon, metaphorically speaking. In her eyes, as well as mine, you're our hero, and you've always saved me in one way or another."

"I've always seen you as my Beauty, and you have many tiaras that any princess would covet."

"I should have worn mine tonight," she replied as I kissed her fingertips.

"Don't worry, Bella – that is one fantasy I haven't forgotten. Is it possible that you would pack one in your bag when we go on vacation in a few days?" I asked her with one eye brow raised.

"Who's to say I didn't have one set aside for such an occasion?"

She giggled softly as I laid her on her back to begin another languid round of reverent lovemaking.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts. XXOO**


End file.
